comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carol Danvers (Earth-2004)
Captain Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, upon being exposed to the energy of a Kree generator , obtained cosmic powers. She was made into a Kree-Human hybrid via a blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while having her memories removed, turning her into the Kree's weapon and a member of Starforce. During the the Kree's war with the Skrulls, Danvers returned to Earth and began recalling her past. History Carol Danvers was born the second child to her mother and father. Growing up, Danvers took part in numerous sports and activities which her father deemed were no place for her based on gender. These experiences resulted in Danvers becoming someone who did not like authority or being told what her limits were. Due to her father’s sexism, Danvers ended up becoming disconnected from her family. Danvers later joined the United States Air Force where she met and became best friends with Maria Rambeau. She endured various trials during her training but exhibited hard work and dedication to conquer them all. Rising though the ranks, Danvers was given a mission to collect a presumed downed drone that contained vital data. After receiving said Drone, Danvers discovered it was in reality an alien engine device, and sought to bring it back to the Air Force for testing. However, on her way back, as she tired to make contact with another pilot, her Jet was shot at by an invisible vessel, which caused Danvers to crash, which made the engine explode. But intead of killing her, it, mixed with the plasma shots energy, was absorbed into her body, giving her her powers. She would be found with amnesia by the Kree team Starforce, and their leader, Yon-Rogg, took her to the Kree homeworld of Hala, where she was trained and later joined Starforce. Vers lived on Hala for many years while having constant nightmares that haunted her. Thanks to the Kree DNA injected into her' Shen nearly aged a day over a year. During those years, Vers would train with Yon-Rogg on how to control her emotions and become a member of Starforce. Although Yon-Rogg believed Vers was ready despite her lack of restraint, the Supreme Intelligence thought otherwise and reluctantly allowed Vers to join Starforce, consisting of Minn-Erva, Korath, Bron-Char, and Att-Lass. She quickly bonded with her new teammates by cracking some jokes, before preparing for her mission with them. In 2017, the team was sent to Earth, also known as C-53, to find and kill the Skull General Talos as Starforce had been informed by Ronan that he had infiltrated high levels of Earth politics, and that he had to be assassinated. Ronan provided them each with a powerful explosive, and they moved in on Washington D.C. After landing, a hidden second Skrull attacked them, causing Vers to be seperated from her teammates who then killed the Skrull. Vers soon became lost, and lashed out at a man attmotng to attack her miles from Washington, accidently using her powers and crippling him. When he was found, the Avengers were called in, who found Vers ad were able to restore her memory. She found out Talos had defected from the more violent Skrull Empire legion led by Emperor Alpha, and that the Kree, instead of taking on Alpha, were targeting the innocent Skrulls. Armed with new knowlage, Danvers confronted Yon-Rogg and Starforce and prevented them blowing up the White House. After they fled, she joined the Avengers as Captain Marvel. Furious, Ronan executed Yon-Rogg and declared Danvers an enemy of all Kree. Learning the Truth The Mind Games Shadow Wars Infinity War Carol was present At Avengers HQ when they recived a message from Norrin Radd that Thanos was unhinged, and was now actively seeking the Infinity Stones, which he could use to grant his wish of wiping out half of all life. The message cut out as Radd was killed by the Mad Titan. After hearing that Asgard was under attack from the forces of Thanos and Annihilus, Thor was departe to go help his people, and was willing to go with no more than Heimdall and Loki, but Danvers opted to join him on his mission, convinced that no one should face war alone. Thor was joined by Piotr Rasputin, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon and Korg. Heimdall opened the Bifrost and they were sent to Asgard, where Thor found the Warriors Three all dead, and Lasy Sif dying. Thor stayed with her as she passed, before the team went to confront Thanos. Rocket, Star Lord, Loki and Korg held back an onslaught of Annihilus' forces as Thor, Heimdall and Captain Marvel risked fighting Thanos alone, however, Quill stood with them, determined to get Gamora back. Shocked at their foolishness, Strange opened a portal to get them back, and witnessed Carol blast a hole though Thanos' chest, seemingly killing him. This proved to be an illusion orcahsteed by Thanos, who attacked Strange from behind and ripped the Eye of Aggamotto from him. Heimdall attempted to save them by calling the Bifrost, but Ebony Maw ripped Hofung away, and flung it of a ledge. Strange was forced to once again use his powers to teleport them back, the energy shattering his sling ring, and he was caught a second time by Thanos and the Black Order. After Strange's freedom, Thanos ordered an attack on the X-Base where the Avengers were held up, and Danvers fought gains the oncoming armies, before flying into the sky and bringing down the Death Bringer, before fighting Annihlus who ended up buried by Colossus. When Thanos arrived, she attempted to stop him from reaching Vision, but was defeated. Thanos killed Vision and claimed the stone, snapping away half of all life, and Danvers witnessed Nick Fury disintegrate before her eyes. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Captain Marvel Category:Earth-2004 Stars